My Little Sister and Her New Love
by XxMaskedPuppetxX
Summary: Koga proposes to Kagome at Inuyasha's 19th bday, Ayame runs away but gets captured by Naraku. Kagome tries to save her but instead...not telling! you have to read! 2nd story! chapter 13 up!
1. The Begining

Ayame: Yay! A new story!

Yui:...good for you Aya...v.v

Ayame: o.o why are you sad?!

Yui: because…no one reviews my story!

Ayame: that's not true!

Yui: not including you….

Ayame:... have hopes!...now onto the story!

Yui: Ayame does not own _Inuyasha… _

"" talking

'' thinking

// animal language

--------------x----------x----------x----------------x------------x------------x---------

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Do you want some more tea, Ayame-chan?" Kagome asked as she looked at the 5 year old with red hair and green eyes.

"Thank you Kagome-nee-chan!" Ayame agreed as she looked at the 7 year old with black hair and brown eyes. The two girls smile at each other as they played with their pretend tea party.

"Girls, guess who's here to play with you." Their mother called as she opened the door to their room. Two young boys, about the same age as Kagome, walked in. One had black hair in a pony tail and blue eyes and was smiling as he saw the sisters in their new dresses and flowers in their hair. The other, with long white hair, golden eyes, and dog ears at the top of his head, was pouting and crossing his arms.

"Koga-kun! You and Inuyasha-kun came!" Ayame laughed as she ran up and hugged him. Koga patted her on the head and smiled until she started to play with his tail.

"Hey, Chibi-chan, watch the tail!" he joked as she continued to hug him. "How are you and Kagome-chan?"

"Stupid!" Inuyasha muttered under his voice. Koga turned around and looked at his best friend.

"What's your problem, Inuyasha?" his questioned. Inuyasha looked at his friend and then at the hanyou around his tail.

"Why do you like to hang around with these hanyou wolf-demons? Not that I have a problem with Ayame-chan but-"

"Shut up, Inuyasha-teme! Don't you dare call us hanyou's when you're one yourself! Kagome yelled at him.

"Well I would rather eat dirt than be around you!" he insulted her, "But since Koga-san is my friend, I came. Also I didn't mean to insult the little one, just you! And don't compare a hanyou like me to one like you! You are far lower than the fleas in your tail!" Ayame looked at Inuyasha then Kagome then Koga. She was still too young to know what was happening right in front of her.

"Koga-kun, why do those two keep fighting?" she asked, trying to get his attention. He looked deep into her emerald eyes with his sapphire ones.

"I don't know, Ayame-chan, I just don't know…" he sighed.

----11 years later----

"Ayame-chan, is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she and her younger sister walked home from gathering herbs. Ayame looked up at her and sighed.

"Well, Koga-kun has been all to himself lately and I was wondering why…then I had this idea that… well since we've known each other for who knows how long, and that he keeps f-flirting with me and all…that he might…"

"… 'He might' what?"

"…He might…p-p-propose to me…"

Kagome looked at the younger and sighed as well. 'She doesn't realize that he flirts with every girl in the village…she really must be in love with the player' "You really do have feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yeah…I'll race you to the village!" Ayame yelled as she ran away.

----Later that night----

Ayame and Kagome went to Koga's house to visit him and Inuyasha for Inu's 19th birthday. Kagome was busy arguing with the birthday boy while Ayame and Koga were talking. There were very few people invited there such as Miroku and his wife Sango, who were Kag's and Inu's age; Shippo the kitsu demon playing with Rin, who was the daughter of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older half-brother; and Kirara, Sango's pet cat.

"So, Inuyasha-teme, where's your girlfriend, Kikyo?" Kagome sarcastically asked as Inuyasha began to growl. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I forgot…she left you and ran off with that monster, Naraku!"

"Fuck you, Kagome!" he yelled as he ran off into the backyard.

"Kagome-chan…" She turned around to see Koga get on his knee and opened a small box from his pocket. She gasped as he showed her the beautiful, blue sapphire ring inside it. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?" he asked as a red mark formed its way around both of their faces. She couldn't help to smile, but as she made a small sound that sounded like a possible consideration, she hurt two people's feelings; one of which was her little sister. Kagome looked up to see Ayame with tears racing down her cheeks and saw her heart break in her clouded, puffy eyes.

"Ayame!" she cried as the young girl ran out the door, down the dirt road, through the village and into the forest.

'Why, Kagome, why?!" Ayame asked herself as she ran. 'Kagome, you back stabber! You knew I loved him, yet you still said yes! I'll never forgive you!'

Kagome tried to catch up to her sis, but she was too fast. Koga and Inuyasha finally caught up to Kagome and tried to get her to calm down and stop crying.

"Ayame-chan!" Inuyasha yelled into the beginning of the forest, but the girl was long gone and out of sight and scent.

---------x--------------x---------------x-------------x-------------x--------------x-----

Ayame: T.T

Yui: . …what's wrong!

Ayame: Koga doesn't like me!

Yui:…you wrote the story -.-+

Ayame: I know! .…oh and have you gotten any reviews yet?

Yui: no! I started three stories and no one reviews them!

Ayame:… just wait!

Yui: fine…

Ayame: The next chapter is called _Alone_

Yui: see ya!

Kagome: Read and review!

Ayame & Yui: O.O when did you get here?!


	2. Alone

Ayame: …wow! Some people actually reviewed…

Yui: (rolls eyes)

Kagome: Yay, Ayame-chan! .

Ayame: I would really like to thank Archangel for the very inspiring review!

Yui: show off!

Kagome: yeah!

Ayame: (rolls eyes)…shouldn't you be writing your stories?

Kagome & Yui: O.O oh yeah!

Yui: see ya! (leaves)

Kagome: Ayame does not own _Inuyasha… _

"" talking

'' thinking

// animal language

--------------x----------x----------x----------------x------------x------------x---------

Chapter 2: Alone

Ayame cried as she hid inside a cave behind the waterfall. She couldn't understand why her sister did what she did. Nothing made sense to her anymore. As she cried, something made its way into the cave. It was a small, black spider-puppet. "What's the matter? Why are you alone?" a malice, cold voice asked. She turned around to see what or who it was, but no one was there. "Why don't you come with me?" the voice asked in an eerie way. Ayame froze in place when she felt a bite on her neck. Blood slowly trickled down her neck. She tried to call for help, but she couldn't move. She was paralyzed. The spider turned into the form of a man with long, dark, black hair and piercing red eyes holding a menacing, wicked grin.

"Na…ra…ku!" she whispered in horror before she passed out. Naraku looked at her image. The two red pigtails on the top of her head with a purple iris in each. She was wearing alight blue kimono with lilies printed on it.

"Come now, Ayame-hime, let us take our leave…" he laughed as he carried her away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ayame-san! Ayame-san!" the village men called as they searched the forest for the missing girl.

"Koga-dobe, what did you do, now?!" Inuyasha questioned as they ran through the mess of green and brown.

"Honestly, Koga-san, even Miroku-dobe can tell when a girl is in love with him!" Sesshomaru insulted.

"Hey! I heard that!" Miroku pouted as the two brothers laughed. Koga didn't say a thing. He just couldn't believe that all this time, she was in love with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome cried in her room the entire time. Sango, her best friend, knocked on the door and entered the room. She looked at Kagome and sat down next to her. She patted her back and stroked her hair, trying anything she could think of to calm Kagome down. "Sango-san…" Kagome sighed.

"What is it Kagome-chan? What do you require" Sango whispered softly. Kagome sat up in bed and looked into Sango's honey brown eyes.

"Where do you think my sister would run away to?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, Kagome-chan…" Sango sighed, "Don't worry about her. She is one of the one the toughest girls in this part of the village. She'll be okay…why I bet Koga-chan and the others are bringing her back as we speak!" she gleefully laughed, trying to reassure the younger teen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame woke up to find herself in a huge bed. She sat up and noticed that the kimono she was wearing was replaced with a red, lacey night gown and her hair was wrapped up in a bun. "Please do not be frightened, Ayame-sama." An elderly voice said from behind her. She turned around to see and old, female demon with white hair wrapped up in a bun and wearing old drags. "Ayame-sama, Naraku-sama would like to meet with you in the dinning room. She pulled Ayame out of bed and down the narrow hallway. When they arrived, Ayame saw Naraku sitting down at the end of a long table. There were 10 other women at the table as well. The old woman sat Ayame down at the seat next to Naraku. Ayame looked around and saw three familiar faces among the others. There was Shiori, a young bat hanyou, that disappeared after her parents died; Chris, a traveler who passed by the village once; and, of course, Kikyo sitting across from her.

"Welcome, Ayame-hime, I hope you don't mind the new cloths I left for you." Naraku grinned as they began to eat dinner. Ayame stared down at the plate put in front of her and said no word.

'What if it's poisoned or enchanted? What would happen if I eat this? I can't!' she questioned as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"It is rude of you not to eat the food so kindly put in front of your dirty self. Eat!" Kikyo ordered.

"I don't feel well…" Ayame lied. "May I go down and rest first?" Naraku nodded a yes as the old demon servant escorted her back. 'What am I going to do?!' she thought 'I have to escape…but how?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga walked up to the waterfall and into the cave hidden behind it. He remembered when Ayame and him would sneak away from the village and go there to play. He always saw her as a close friend or a sister and always took care of her. He walked inside and checked to see if she was there. As he gave up and was about to go back home, he saw something at the corner of his eye. It was one of the two flowers that she always wore and a spider next to it with some blood on its fangs.

---------x---------x------------x-------------x------------x--------------x----------x---

Ayame: (cries) Naraku's scary!

Yui (cries) I wish Hellraiser would kill him for us!

Hellraiser: …what? I wasn't listening. Did ya say something?

Ayame: never mind…

Yui: the next chapter is called _Naraku's Plan and Ayame's Love_

Ayame: read and review!

Hellraiser: what ever…


	3. Naraku's Plan and Ayame's Love

Ayame: welcome back!

Hellraiser: whatever…

Yui: (eats popcorn) when does the story start?

Kagome: right now!

Hellraiser: Ayame does not own _Inuyasha_

-------x----------x--------------x-----------x----------x----------x-------------x-------

Chapter 3: Naraku's Plan and Ayame's Love

Ayame was scared and confused; she didn't understand why Naraku hadn't killed her yet. She wanted to run away, but the barrio surrounding the castle did not allow her to. "Ayame-sama, perhaps you should accept Naraku-sama's hospitality and talk with the other girls." The old maid suggested.

"Be grateful Naraku hasn't killed you." Kikyo's harsh, cold voice announced into the room.

"Kikyo-sama, what are you doing?"

"Karu-san, take Ayame to meet the others." She ordered. Karu gently took Ayame's hand and led her down the hallway. Ayame looked at the old demon and couldn't help but wonder why she called her "sama". When they arrived to a room where all the other girls were hanging around, Karu pushed Ayame in and looked the door.

"So, this is the new maiden." one of them pointed out as the others talked.

"Welcome, Ayame-chan!" Shiori jumped out and shuck her hand.

"Shiori-chan, what is going on here?" Ayame whispered to her. Shiori looked at her confusingly.

"You mean, you don't know yet?!"

"Huh? Know what?" Shiori sighed and looked deeply into her emerald eyes.

"You are going to be the newest bride of Naraku-sama…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Koga ran as quick as he could to find Inuyasha. He had to tell him what he had found. As soon as he reached a clearing he saw a certain dog eating some red berries. "What are you doing?!" he yelled.

"What does it look like, baka?" Inuyasha snorted back.

"What about Ayame-chan?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who broke her heart!"

"You demons!" a voice yelled from behind them. The two turned around to see another boy, around 18, with long black hair in a braid and tear blue eyes and a tattoo of a purple star (or pointed cross, not sure) on his forehead. "Where is she?!" he demanded.

"Who…Ayame-san?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up and whipped his hands on his pants to "clean them".

"No! My sister, that's who!" the young man informed as he dispatched his huge sword.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your name is Kidoriko-san, and your Yoli-san" Ayame reassured herself, trying to memorize their names. Other than her there was ten other girls. Ayame already knew Shiori, Chris, and Kikyo, and just met some others. Kidoriko had long blond hair and blue eyes. Yoli had purple hair and hazel eyes with glasses. The one who had teased her earlier was Sotie and the two who were laughing with her were San and Chiriko. The other two girls, not including Kikyo, were not there.

"Where's Boni-chan?" Sotie asked San as they searched the room. Suddenly,the door flew open and Karu dragged two girls inside.

"Hey, let go you old hag!" one of them ordered as the demon threw them inside and closed the doors behind her.

"There they are!" San laughed. "Tried to escape again, I see." The girls stood up and dusted themselves off.

"So, this is the new maiden. How exciting!" the younget one cheered.

"Ayame-chan, this is Boni-chan and Ja-"

"Shut up!" the other girl yelled at Yoli.

"She's only grumpy because Naraku-sama took her away from her brothers." Kidoriko explained.

"At least tell her your name!" Chris complained. The girl looked at Ayame and sighed.

"My name is Jakotsu." (a/n. Jakotsu is a girl in this fic! Don't kill me!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Koga picked himself off the ground and looked at his leg. It was slightly bleeding. Inuyasha was uncontious on the floor next to him. The boy who attacked earlier was gone.

----Flashback----

The three boys were fighting all daylong. "Where is my sister, demon skum?!" the boyu yelled

"We don't know who your talking about!" Koga yelled after him. The boy paused for a moment.

"What are you names?"

"I'm Koga and he's Inuyasha-san. We're looking for Ayame-shan, a girl from our village."

"Our Friend." Inuyasha commented.

The boy looked down to the floor," My sister went missing a few weeks ago. I searched forever for her. Her name is Jakotsu-sama and mine is Bankotsu. I will help you. Maybe whatever took your friend took my sister too." Suddenly, demons came outof the bushes and the three boys fought them together.

----Flashback ends----

"Bankotsu-san, thank you for your help..." Koga muttered.

----------x------------x-------------x---------------x--------------x----------x---------

Yui: now he shows up...

Hellraiser: whatever

Kagome: Inuyasha you baka!

Ayame: o...k...well the next chapter is called _The Rescue or Not part 1_

Yui: Read in Review!

Everyone: See you then!

* * *


	4. The Rescue or Not part 1

Ayame: thanks for the wonderful reviews!

Yui: you're welcome! -

Ayame: you didn't send any -.-

Yui: o.o… … …so! XP

Ayame: XP

Kagome: ok…well while they're fighting…Welcome to Kagome's Corner!

Our first guest is my one and only true love… Sesshomaru! o

Sesshomaru:…hi…-.-

Yui: oo WTF He's my one and only true love! . +

Kagome: wanna bet?! . +

Ayame: o……k…….weird…

Sesshomaru: yep…

Ayame: now onto the story!

Sesshomaru: Ayame does not own _Sesshomaru._

Ayame: -.-"…uh…the show's called _InuYasha_...

Sesshomaru: I know, but I'm much cooler than that wimp…

Ayame: whatever! Onto the story!

-------------x--------------x---------------x-----------x-----------x------------x-------

Chapter 4: The Rescue or Not part 1

A few weeks passed and the wedding ceremony was the next day. Ayame was more frightened then ever. Jakotsu, Boni and her would plan escapes and try them out, but obviously failed.

"Ayame-sama, Jakotsu-sama, Boni-sama, Kikyo-sama would like to have a word with you three." Karu interrupted them. The trio ran down the stairs and into Kikyo's room.

"Ah, so she finally found you." Kikyo remarked.

"So, what do you want?!" Jakotsu yelled, angrier than ever. Kikyo looked at her with a despise look in her eye.

"After the ceremony tomorrow…" she stared at Ayame then Shiori then every other girl in the room, "…I will send every single one of you sluts to hell!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome arched her arrow and aimed at the target. Over the past couple of weeks she has been practicing her archery. After Koga and Inuyasha came back with what they found, the entire village has been planning an invasion on Naraku along with the soldiers of prince Bankotsu's kingdom. Kagome was a volunteer along with Sango to help. They had already begun to descend through the forest to get ready for the war the next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding went according to schedule. Five hours afterwards, Kikyo led the other ten women to a room they had never been in before. Ayame looked around the room and recalled an old tale her sister had once told her when she was young.

_"There is a legend, Ayame-chan, that if a powerful demon married eleven girls and devour the hearts of ten of them, he would rule the world and the neither world. His remaining wife would gain special powers of life while he gains powers of death. But don't worry… only a great warrior can destroy him and save the two worlds."_

"Aaaagggghhhh!" she heard someone scream as she turned to see who. As she did, she saw Chris dieing on the floor while her heart beat in Naraku's hand. He looked up at her with an evil grin as he placed it in a jar on a near by table. Within a second he ran after the other girls, including Ayame, while Kikyo locked the doors to the exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the palace, the villagers fought the demon guards as the warriors stormed the fields. Koga and Inuyasha used the battle as a distraction to sneak into the castle along with Kagome and Bankotsu. Once inside, they splat up and searched different parts of the castle.

On the battle field, Miroku used his cursed wind tunnel to clear the way and make it easier for the others. He fought bravely, but did not see all the poisonous traps he was walking into. Not only did the demon he sucked up carried poison, but as soon as he tripped the trigger a field bomb exploded spreading more lethal venom into his body. He crawled out as breath hard softly calling to his beloved Sango. As she heard his whispers, she ran towards him and did her best to give him an antidote that would work.

"Sango-kun…I…I'm so so-sorry…it looks like I'm go-going to have to leave you…my love…" he whispered as a tear rolled down his face. She laid his head on her lap and held his hand firm, but gentile enough not to cause pain. "Live long…and take care... both you… and the li-little ones on the way… I-I l-love y-you... g-g-goodbye…"

As he finished his last words, Sango leaked her heart out as the battle continued around them like they didn't matter. No one turned to notice them; no one except the leader of the battle, whom led his army valiantly against the demonic creatures. It was Miroku's best friend, Inuyasha's older brother and Rin's father, Sesshomaru.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame stared wide eyed at the terrible things surrounding her. Sotie, San, Chiriko, Yoli, Kidoriko, and Boni laid on the floor all over the room, dead with their blood splattered all over the place and hearts locked in a jar on the table in the middle. She and Shiori were sitting on the floor in a corner next to each other, too terrified and traumatized to move. Jakotsu was busy trying to kill Naraku, or at least wound him, to notice Kikyo behind her. She pulled out her bow and aimed an arrow at the older woman, but before she could fire a huge sword got in her way.

"Who the hell are you?!" she questioned as a man with long, braided, black hair and dark brown eyes stepped out of the shadows of the now knocked down doorway.

"I am Prince Bankotsu of the southern hills kingdom, here to reclaim my beloved and tomboyish sister!" he proudly announced as they glared at each other, ready to pounce.

Ayame looked around the room to find something to defend herself and the younger girl next to her. Finding a sword on the floor under Boni's corpse, she carefully pulled it out so she wouldn't disturb the spirit of her dead friend. She wanted to help the man out and fight Kikyo.

"Ayame-chan! Get Shiori-kun and yourself out of here! Now!" Jakotsu ordered as she continued to fight. That was when, she realized that Shiori was still in shock and couldn't protect herself if something came along while she fought. Ayame grabbed the younger's hand and pulled her to her feet. As she ran to the exit with the girl following her, she gave one last look to her friend and the man in the room.

"Ayame-san! Ayame-san, what's going on?! Why is Naraku-sama trying to kill us?! Why?!" Shiori cried as she snapped back to reality.

"He's trying to fulfill a legend so he can rule the world! Kikyo has been apart of it, and is helping him lead us to our doom!" Ayame explained as they ran past the throne room and to the front doors of the castle. When they exited they witnessed the horror of the brutal battle going on below and the death of a friend once again.

--------x-----------x------------x------------x----------x-------------x--------x--------

Ayame: T.T

Yui: T.T

Kagome: T.T

Hellraiser: the next chapter is called _The Rescue or not part 2_

Inuyasha: please review… the minimum is 3, so Aya wont update till then.

Sesshomaru: now be gone!


	5. The Rescue or Not part 2

Ayame: Konichiwa! .

Yui: Hola! .

Kagome: Bonjour! .

Hellraiser: why are you three speaking in different languages?

A.Y.K.: we're going through a language phase!

Hellraiser: great (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: get started already! (Annoyed)

A.Y.K.: ok! But you have to say the disclaimer!

I.H.: WTF (freaked out on how they said it at the same time)

Ayame (to Yui and Kagome): it worked!

Yui (to Ayame and Kagome): good thing we practiced!

Kagome (to Ayame and Yui): yeah, this was the perfect plan to freak them out! Ok, one more time girls!

A.Y.K. :( giggles) you better do it Inuyasha… or else we'll punish you!

Inuyasha: Agh! Evil alien twins from the planet Zypto has come to take over the world by brainwashing idiots!!!!!!!!

A.Y.K.: Hey! . +

Hellraiser: aliens from Zypto? You're a moron, dude…

Inuyasha: shut up!

Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: (falls to ground face first) ow

A.Y.K.: just say it!

Inuyasha: fine… Ayame does not own _Me._

A.Y.K.: the show's called _InuYasha_!

Inuyasha: Exactly, _Me!_

Hellraiser: (rolls eyes)

--------x--------------x-------------x-------------x------------x---------------x--------

Chapter 5: The Rescue or not part 2

"Ayame-chan! Ayame-chan, where are you?!" Kagome yelled as she ran to a different part of the castle. She was so worried and distracted that she ran into Inuyasha, accidentally locking lips with him. Both of their eyes grew wide as they realized what they had done and were still doing. Kagome pulled away and let out a huge scream. Inuyasha fell to the floor covering his ears, with wide eyes and his face turning pink. Kagome pulled him to his feet and punched him in the eye so hard that he fell back down. "INUYASHA-TEME! How could you do such a scandal like that to me?! You thief! You stole my first kiss!" she screamed as she kicked him repeatedly in the stomach.

"ME?! You should have been watching where you were going!" He argued back as he helped himself up. He couldn't open the eye, which was swollen and black, that she hit him in. He was in the some pain, but he was more worried about the little wolf hanyou that he grown very fond of as a sister to care about it or her elder sister. He dragged Kagome to another part of the castle until something caught his good eye. The door was open and two girls were standing in the middle of it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru ran over to Sango to see that his best friend was dead. Sango was holding onto his body as tears of grief and lost spewed out of her closed eyes.

"Sango-chan, get up! There is no use crying over his death in the middle of a battle field. You can't bring him back! Now, get up!" he ordered her as he fought the demons surrounding them.

She wiped her tears away and looked up at him. "I guess your write…" she gazed around the castle and stared at the entrance until realization sunk in. "AYAME-SAN!" she yelled as she watched the two girls in the doorway. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and couldn't believe how easy it was to find her. He started thinking and concluded that it was a trap.

Ayame looked down the hill and saw Sesshomaru and Sango running towards them. Suddenly she heard a voice call her name from behind her. For a moment she thought, then recognized the voice. She turned around to see her sister running towards her with Inuyasha following behind, but before Kagome reached them, Naraku came forth from the ground underneath. He was huge and his aura was stronger than ever.

"It's almost complete! I just need one more!" he roared as he lifted Ayame and Shiori off the ground. They screamed as his grip became tighter and tighter with each passing second. Ayame's vision became hazy and her breathing came shallow. Before she blacked out she saw a shadowy figure coming towards her.

----The next day around night----

"Hey wake up."

"Huh?" Ayame gasped when she realized that she was still alive. She looked around to find herself inside a small, dark, dank cave.

"Hey, are you ok?" she turned around to see the same man from the battle that saved Jakotsu from Kikyo's arrow and helped to save them.

"Your Jakotsu-kun's onii-san, Bankotsu-san, right?" she asked. He looked at her confused then laughed softly a little bit. Ayame didn't understand why.

I'm sorry but I don't know what you talking about."

"Huh?"

"I kind of lost my memories…so…uh…"

"What?!"

"But I do know my name is Bankotsu, don't worry!" he refrained. Ayame stared at him and guessed he was telling the truth. Jakotsu always talked about her brothers, but none more than the eldest, Bankotsu. According to her tales, he would never lie when it came to his family. She noticed that he was bleeding from a gash on his shoulder.

"What happened there?" she panicked as she tried to help out.

"It's nothing. I just had it when I woke up." He explained. She pulled the last of her iris flowers out of her hair and placed the petals on his wound. The petals stuck to him like a bandage and all the dirt and bacteria around it disintegrated. He stared at it for a moment and wondered how she did that. "Thanks! How did you do that?"

Ayame looked up at him and smiled cheerfully, "Onee-chan taught me…wait a minute! Where's Kagome-onee-chan, and Sesshomaru-san, and Inuyasha-kun, and Sango-san, and-"

"I don't know who they are or where, but we'll find them. If they're important to you than I guess I could trust them." Bankotsu reassured her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked through the corpses, careful not to step on them and disturb their spirits, as tears fell from her face. She tried to comfort Sango as Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Koga helped carry Miroku's body. They were going to take him back to the village and give him proper funeral rights.

---------------x-----------------x---------------------x-----------------x-------------x

Ayame: poor Sango…

Yui: poor Inuyasha…

Kagome: poor me…

A.Y.: (looks at Kagome) -.-"

Hellraiser: well I'm off to terrorize some village! (leaves)

Yui: -.-"

Kagome: your bf is weird…

Yui: so is yours…

Ayame: ok…the next chapter is called _Chapter 6: From 11 to 1_

Yui: send at least 3 reviews!

Kagome: see ya!


	6. From 11 to 1

Ayame: Welcome back!

Yui: thanks for the reviews!

Ayame: we'll first of all I'd like to say… that I hoped you like this story so far! But I am starting another…don't worry! I will continue this one too!

Yui: so what's it called?

Ayame: it's called _Thin Line Between Love and Hate_

Yui: what's it about?

Ayame: it's a _Naruto _story, and about how this group of friends help three new kids with their struggle through high school. The main pairing is…well you have to guess.

Yui: O.O Tell me! Please! (Drool)

Ayame: ok…I'm not telling

Yui: O.O NNNOOO!!!

Ayame: now onto the story!

Yui: you're evil!

Ayame: who's doing the disclaimer?

Yui: Evil!

Ayame: -.-+ ok fine! I'll do it! I do not own _Inuyasha_

Yui: EVIL!!

---------x----------x------------x----------------x--------------x----------------x------

Chapter 6: From 11 to 1

A few days later, Bankotsu and Ayame decided to sneak around the battle field and look for her friends. They hid behind boulders and bushes to stay out of Naraku's sight.

"Ayame-kun, are you sure, we're doing the right thing by sneaking into the enemy's castle?" Bankotsu asked her, unsure about their choice.

"Yes, I have to make sure they're not his prisoner! I just have to do this… you don't have to come if your not comfortable with this, Ban-kun." She looked into his soft blue eyes with her bright green ones.

"No, I'll go with you… who know when you will get into trouble. And then this demon Naraku does whatever he wants to an angel like you. No way am I gonna let that happen'." He answered as the sneaked around the battle field together. There were bodies everywhere. Blood splattered on weapons and floors. Nothing seemed alive.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the throne room, Naraku was fiddling on what to do the captives. Should he execute them for his amusement or enslave them and take away their will. He has already killed and devoured the hearts of ten of his eleven wives. After he killed Jakotsu, he grew impatient and decided to kill Kikyo too.

----Flashback----

Naraku held tightly to Ayame and Shiori. He had to kill only one of them, but which one? He decided to devour the heart of the one that passed out first. After several long seconds Ayame passed out. He grinned as he began to cast a spell to pull her heart out of her body, while Shiori screamed for Ayame to wake up, until she herself fainted.

Suddenly, a dark figure latched it's sword at him. Naraku fell back and saw Bankotsu with his sword, Banryuu, and a pissed off glare. His eyes were red with uncontrollable furry as his canines stuck out from the side of his lips.

"I see… the death of your sister, Jakotsu-dobe, caused your 'animal' side to come out, didn't it? Well too bad, 'monkey-boy' she's gone, just as this girl will be." Naraku snarled as he helped himself up and put the two girls on the ground. He noticed the oncoming warrior running towards them to help their master. He sent his powerful and undefeatable poisonous miasma on them as he began his fight with the foreign prince. Almost all of them perished, except the ones who were smart enough to run away from it. Sesshomaru quickly picked Sango off her feet and ran to the forest, leaving her in a clear lake and going back for anyone close. Koga ran out of the castle through the back and headed for shelter, while Inuyasha dragged a screaming and kicking Kagome from the battle as well.

"Let me go, Teme! You basterd! I have to save Ayame! She'll die in there! Let me go!" she yelled as she bit him with her dog-like fangs.

"Shut up, Kagome! She'll be fine! Naraku needs her heart alive, not poisoned! We need to save ourselves to save her!" he argued as he threw her into the deep end of another lake.

----Hours Later (a/n. I'm not that good at fights, so use your imagination)----

Both of the two were tired and their bodies desired rest, but they would not give in. As soon as Naraku turned his view away, Bankotsu decided to save the girls and ran towards Ayame and carried her over his shoulders and looked around for Shiori. However, Naraku noticed this sooner and recaptured Shiori. He, too, carried her over his shoulder and used his other hand to pull out a "special poisoned" tip dagger. He threw it at Bankotsu who didn't have enough time to dodge it. It left a small gash on his other shoulder, causing him to fall on his knees.

"What the-? What did you do?!" he yelled at the man in front of him.

Naraku smiled sadisticly while he spoke, "It's just a curse…that will cause you to forget everything: your life, your family, even your family's secret… you will only remember your name, and the more nights pass by the more pain you will be in until you finally go insane. I'd hurry to escape if I were you. It takes effect a few minutes after it's been completely in your system." He laughed at the ending.

Bankotsu shivered at the thought, but knew that he could not let it get to him. He carried Ayame through the forest and finally stopped five miles away from the place, at the foot of a cave.

He carried her inside and placed her on the floor gently, he made a pillow for her out of some leaves and soft plant and used his shirt as a blanket to cover her.

Soon enough, the curse took its toll on him. He tried to withstand the pain, but it was too much for him. He fell to the floor and slowly slipped into the darkness in his head, as his memories flashed before his eyes for a last time.

----Flashback ends----

Naraku killed 10 but the 11th was not with him. His original plan was to have Kikyo by his side, yet he killed her. He had to have Ayame with him to rule the world, but she was missing thanks to Bankotsu. He fittered with his predicament.

"I know what I'll do!" he figured. He got off his seat and walked down the hallway. He walked down the stairs to the dungens and went all the way to the back. Once there he opened the door and grinned at the thing behind the cage bars. "I want you to bring me back my bride, Ayame-hima, and that southern brat, Bankotsu-teme. Make sure she is locked away in the tower and he does not show any resistances when you get back."

Two red, dull eyes opened and slowly nodded and bowed at it's master. Naraku unlocked the cage door and realeased the thing within; laughing as he did.

--------------x-----------------x--------------x-----------------x------------------x-----

Ayame: I wonder what's going to happen?

Yui: I wonder if they will get caught?

Kagome: I wonder what that thing was?

Hellraiser: I wonder when you three will shut up? -.-+

Kagome: (hits Hellraiser on the head)

Yui: hey! only I can hit him! (Hits him in the chest)

Ayame: (gets out bazooka thingy) my turn! my turn!

H.Y.K.: O.O (runs away)

Ayame: aw no fun…well the next chapter is called _Her Brother's Alive!_

Yui: (very far away) need at least 3 reviews!

Everyone: See ya!


	7. Her Brother's Alive

Ayame: OMG I am so sorry that I haven't updated when I should have, but it's been so hard for me to get on the laptop these days!

Tira: It's ok. (smiles)

Tenma: I haven't updated either, but I have writers block. (sweat drop)

Ayame: ok let's get started! But first!

Tira: Thank you to everyone that read _Thin Line Between Love and Hate_ (bows)

Tenma: Ayame does not own _InuYasha_

---x------------------x------------x---------------x----------------------x------------x-

Chapter 7: Her Brother's Alive!

Kagome cried as Koga held onto her. Sango did not want her husband to go; she wanted to stay with him. Sesshomaru had to hold her back from jumping into the pit. It was a small funeral held in the middle of the forest. After words, Kagome, Koga and Inuyasha ran off to look for Ayame. Sesshomaru took Sango and the surviving villagers back to their quite village with the elders and children waited.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu and Ayame slowly walked through the field until they reached the other side. They entered the small forest on that side and cautiously looked around.

"Careful Ayame-kun, this forest if populated with all sorts of demons." He warned. They froze when they heard some rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Something jumped out and growled fiercely. It was a boy with short, black hair in a small ponytail. He was wearing a small black suit with green trimming. His eyes were a dull red that held no emotion and his fang sticked out of his lip. He had a weapon that looked like a small scythe on each end of a long chain. Ayame gasped, for she knew exactly who this boy was. It was Kohaku, Sango's little brother who went missing when he was only twelve. She yelled his name as he went up to hug him, but was stopped but Bankotsu as Kohaku threw his weapon to them; missing her by a hair.

"Kohaku-chan, what are you doing?!" she questioned while dodging another attack.

"Master wants to see Master's wife and her new pet; but pet must be broken first." His cold heartless voice responded.

"Wife…pet…broken? What the hell is he talking about?!" Bankotsu yelled as he gazed in disbelief at Ayame. She looked at the younger boy then at her companion; she thought for a while then decided that he was talking about the vile Naraku. "Ayame-kun, are you …uh… are you married?" Ayame blushed at Bankotsu's question as she tried to find the right word to start her explanation on the ritual and everything, until something flew past her head. A small line formed on her right cheek and a tiny drop lead several others out.

"You come now or I take by force." Kohaku ordered. Ayame looked at the little boy she used to babysit in shock, until Bankotsu knocked her out of it. As he fought off Kohaku, several demons chased after Ayame throwing webs and poison needles at her. When she reached the edge of a waterfall she had two choices: fall or give in. As she tried to jump one of the demon spiders thread wrapped around her waist and pulled her back up. Meanwhile, the two boys exchanged attacks and were almost evenly matched, since the youngest was faster but weaker. Kohaku threw his scythes at Bankotsu's leg with perfect aim. "I'm getting tired of this. Master must be infuriated by now." He angrily remarked. He summoned a snake demon to squeeze onto Bankotsu and to fallow him to the castle with Ayame way ahead of them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango could not get over Miroku's death so it was decided that she would stay over at Sesshomaru's house while everyone else was away. Inside was his room, Rin's room, the kitchen, guest room and a study where Rin learned to read and write. Sango and her pet Kirara were very grateful to him for taking her in during her time of need. She didn't know how to repay him. Over the weeks she spent there she grew attached to his daughter Rin and him, but as time went on she worried about this new feeling of attachment and dependentness towards the lord of the house.

-----x------------x------------x----------------x-----------------x-------------------x

Ayame: there you have it!

Tira: and as an apology, Aya will upload the next chapter as well

Ayame: what?!

Tira: (glair)

Ayame: (gulp) y-yeah! Right! Of course I will! (gets started)

Tira: don't worry about reviewing this time! (smiles)

Ayame: mummers: for someone so innocent you could be very scary!(pouts)


	8. Broken Dreams Broken Spirits

Tira: are you finished yet?

Ayame: I just got started!

Tira: then finish!

**Warning**: **this chapter contains torture/cruelty in the 2****nd**** scene. If you don't like just skip it. **

Disclaimer: Ayame does not own _InuYasha_

---------x-------------------x--------------------x---------------------x--------------x

Chapter 8: Broken Dreams; Broken Spirit

Weeks went by but Kagome found no trace of her little sister anywhere. The two sniffers couldn't pick up her sent anywhere "Where is she?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Maybe we're too late…" Koga began to doubt.

"No! She's alive…somewhere." Kagome reassured. "What if…what if she's at Naraku's castle again?" she feared.

"Then let's go check!" ordered Inuyasha as they ran toward the ghoulish castle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chains rattled; blood dripped; Spirits lost. That is what happens in Naraku's dungeons. Lives have either been wasted or enslaved there. No matter how strong Ayame tried to be the tears flowed from her truthful eyes as she was forced to watch every slash be made upon her friends back. She begged Kohaku to stop, but he ignored every plea she gave. "Why do you care so much for this useless one? There are many other pets in this world, so why miss this one?" he asks coolly as he pointed his whip at the unconscious form hanging upside down by some razor edged chains on the ceiling, causing his ankles to bleed steadily.

"He's not a 'pet'; he's my best friend! Let him go!" she ordered, receiving a slap from the whip; slashing her blouse more, almost cutting her skin with it. It was useless to try to stop her tears now, for they knew how to make them come out. Every drop that hit the metal plate below her signaled a spark of electricity to jolt through her; her punishment for "running away with another man". Naraku wanted her to learn to hold her tongue for him and keep her heart locked up. In other words, he wanted her to be his next Kikyo. The both of them have been starved and hurt everyday since their capture, but the first day was far worse then this. (a/n. so bad that I'm not gonna say) When Naraku saw fit that she has learned enough, he ordered her free from the torture and to stay above the 2nd floor. It wasn't until months later that she ever saw Bankotsu again. He was in a coma, during that time.

"You are allowed to nurse him, but if I find one hair even a millimeter out of your door from him I will personally see he dies the cruelest way."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Koga made their way into the castle and killed anyone that got in their way as Kagome ran down the hallways to find her little sister. On the 3rd floor, left wing, she opened a door and gasped at what she saw.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu opened his eyes to see a pair of green orbs starring back at him. "Ay-a-me… w-what h-" He was cut off by a finger pressed softly against his lips. Hiding her eyes, she softly explained to him that he was extremely injured and that he just woke from a coma. She looked at the many bruises and cuts on his flesh that were not covered by the slightly blood stained sheets.

"I'm sorry that you suffered all because of my stupidity." She bowed then turned to leave. He slowly reached out for her, but she was already gone. He tried to get out of the bed but found he was too weak.

"Ayame… what happened to you?" he thought to himself.

---Later that night---

Ayame walked in with a tray of food that she managed to sneak from the kitchen. Bankotsu looked at her worriedly, wishing that she would at least look at him. She set the tray down in front of him then began to leave again, until this time he managed to hold her wrist for her to stop. "Ayame… why are you acting this way?" his voice was soft and sad, but showed how he was getting his strength back. When she didn't answer him, he pulled her closer and looked into her eyes. They were blank and emotionless; it was like someone took her heart out of them for the first time ever.

"You must stay here, in this room, if you wish to live." She said as she stood up again. This time her voice scared him. Where was the girl that he grew accustomed to? Where was the klutz that he liked to joke with? Where was the flower in her hair? He couldn't take this person anymore and did something that he never have done and never will do to a girl again. Ayame's cheek began to shade a deep red, almost purple. In those brief few seconds, her mask fell and a teardrop began to form. Apologetically, he held her close to him, not noticing the tear, and begged for his friend to come back. She listened to his heart in his words and finally couldn't stand it any longer. She cried softly and apologized over and over for all the pain and hurt he went through.

"I would go through it all over again, just for you; only you…" he wiped the tears out of her eyes as she looked at him confused. "I love you, my princess of the stars." He whispered while tilting her head up towards him. She slowly closed her eyes as they shared a kiss.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Kagome ran in. Ayame tried to shield Bankotsu from her friends, but Kagome held onto her as Koga and Inuyasha swung clumsily at Bankotsu who dodged to the best of his abilities.

"Bankotsu you traitor" Koga yelled.

"You were working for Naraku this whole time, weren't you?!" Inuyasha raged.

"Stop it! You'll reopen his wounds and make him fall into another coma!" Ayame pleaded.

"Sorry but I'll never work for the bastured that made my star princess upset." Bankotsu hissed, "besides, I don't even know you!" That was when the two stoped their assult and realized he was chained to the bed by his ankle. They looked at Ayame as she sighed.

"Bankotsu has amnesia…"

--------x-------------x---------------x--------------x--------------x--------------x-----

Ayame: damn you Kagome!

Kagome: what?

Ayame: o.o opps… uh… when did you get here?

Kagome: just now…

Tira: thank you for reading, but this time you have to review!

Tenma: 3 is the minimum

Everyone: the next chapter is called _The Curse_ see you then!


	9. The Curse

Ayame: we're back!

Tira: yep

Tenma: that was fast (sweat drop)

Tira: because they want to know what happens next

Tenma: duh

Ayame: so angel, you do the disclaimer

Tenma: why me?

Tira: I already did it!

Tenma: fine, Ayame does not own _InuYasha_

----x--------------x--------------x-----------------x------------x----------x-

Chapter 9: The Curse

"How did he get it?" Kagome questioned.

"I don't know." Bankotsu responded.

"He has it because of the curse I put on him…" a malice voice presented Naraku by the door. On impulse Ayame stood in front of her new love, while Kagome hid behind Koga who was against the wall with Inuyasha. Naraku was taller and his aura was more powerful and lethal then before. "If you wanted more pets, Ayame-chan, then as my wife, you should have come to me first. Now as punishment, all of you male pets shall be neutered." He smirked as his victims went into shock. As Naraku muttered something, both Inuyasha and Koga were lifted into the air by a bright blue light. When it went away they felt small, defensless, and… cute? When they opened their eyes and looked at each other they ran around Kagome. Inuyasha was a puppy with large golden eyes and silver fluffy fur with a small tail that wouldn't stop waging. Koga was a wolf pup with large baby blue eyes and brownish-blackish fur with a thick, bushy tail that was slightly wavy.

Kagome picked up both of the pups and looked into their eyes. "koga-kun...teme..?" The two pups nodded their heads, understanding what she said. "Naraku, what did you do to them?!" she questioned.

"it's just a curse. Ayame if you want your friends to remain alivem then they have to stay in this form. As for your sister, she will have to stay here. Ayame looked at Kagome and the pups in her arms and nodded. "As for your fisrt pet..." he looked at the boy she was hiding behind her. "I do believe Kohaku told you eaiirlier. His spirit will have to be further broken to the extent that it can't be repaired." With that he waved his hand and the said boy was lifted into the air. Ayame tried to stop him, but he locked her in the room and took Bankotsu away. The poor girl fell to her knees in shock as teardrops formed in her eyes. Kagome walked up to her little sister and tried to comfort her. The two pups turned their heads to the side, cutely, in confusion.

"Ayame-chan, I'm sure he'll be alright."

"No he wont. He almost died the last time Naraku took him away. He's under a curse; I've seen him go through pain late at night because of it." she cried.

_Bark! Bark!_

_Bark! Bark!_

"Translation please..." Kagome sighed.

---One Month Later---

The doors opened to Ayame's room and several maids walked in to give breakfest to the sisters and two pups. After they ate, Naraku walked in holding a chain in his hand. "My sweet, I bring you back your original pet..." he announced, pulling on the chain rather roughly. Bankotsu walked in with the chain attatched to a coller around his neck. He looked really different from the last time she saw him. His dark brown eyes were now dull and almost red, and he wore something similar to what Kohaku wore except it had a purple trim instead of green.

"Bankotsu, are you alright...?" Ayame asked silently as she approched. As soon as she was a yard away, he automaticly got on his knees and lowered his head to the ground.

"I am fine, Mistress. Master mearly has shown me the error of my ways." he reported. Ayame and Kagome gasped as Koga and Inuyasha began to growl, while Naraku laughed. Bankotsu never moved from his position on the ground and remained emotionless.

-------x------------x--------------x---------------x--------------x--------

Ayame: duh duh dun!

Kagome: le gasp

Tira: OMG

Tenma: NOOOO!

Hellraiser: your guys are idiots...

A.K.T.Te.: (beats hellraiser to a pulp)

Hellraiser: (passed out)

Tira: Thank you for reading!

Tenma: the next chapter is called _Naraku's __New Servent or Ayame's Old Friend_

Ayame: i'm raising the review count to four!

Everyone: see ya then!


	10. Naraku's New Servant or Ayame's Old Frie

Ayame: sorry I haven't updated in about a year, but life got in the way. I think it would be best to inform you all that Tenma and Yui will not be appearing in the author's note any longer for personal reasons… If you happen to see them intrude on the later chapters please beat them both to a pulp and info me about it in a review… And to show help me deal with their betrayals, I think a fresh new start will be good… so from this moment on my name is no longer Wolf Girl Ayame, but Kamia Lyla Kimura. I know changing my name is annoying… but this will be the last time I do it, ok?

Tira: You sure you're not going to forgive Tenma? He really did love you?

Saya: you kidding?! She should castrate him after what he did!

Tira: o.o what did he do?!

Garrus: (hits Saya on the head) idiot, that's too personal to talk about here!!

Saya: damn! I hate PG-13... lets go to rated XXX!!! XD

Garrus: idiot…

Kamia: ok I changed my name… o.O what were you guys doing?

Garrus: just start already before your readers get further mad….

Kamia: ok ok!

Saya: Kamia does not own InuYasha, but she could still turn it XXX! XD

------------------------x--------------------x-------------------x----------------------

Chapter 10: Naraku's New Servant or Ayame's Old Friend?

Naraku's laughter scratched at Koga's and Inuyasha's sensitive ears. They whimpered, wanting the pain to go away. Kagome ran over to them and held them close to her so they wouldn't have to suffer.

'Wow, I never would have thought that Kagome would be so nice…' Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked up to the girl holding him. 'She smells like wild flowers, too…'

_Bark! Bark! _

He looked down to Koga as the other tried to gain his attention.

//Inuyasha don't you start getting ideas about Kagome! She's mine! //

//Shut up, Koga! Your one to talk… in your sleep. // Inuyasha muttered the last part to himself.

"Bankotsu-kun?"

"Yes, Mistress?"

Ayame looked at Naraku as her eyes grew red. Kagome knew what was going to happen when she saw her little sister's eyes and took the two pups to the back of the room with her. The demon blood within Ayame was no longer dormant. This had only happened once before; when their mother was murdered.

---Flashback---

Ayame cried as Kagome held her close. They both were very young and soaked to the bone in the downpours water. The night was dark and dreary as the two were walking back home from Koga's house with their mother. It was when they were half way home, that a thug appeared and stabbed the lady. Ayame glared at the man as he pulled her sister away from her.

The scoundrel threatened to kill the little girl, if Kagome didn't do what he told her. Ayame watched as he punched the elder girl, the fear no longer in her heart. Her eyes began to glow the color of blood as her fangs grew sharp and claws became long. She growled as she bit the man in the leg. He screamed in pain as her claws found their way into his chest. Kagome could only watch as he baby sister tore the man from limb to limb.

"Ayame-chan, what are you doing?!" she cried as she finally gathered the courage to hold the girl back. Ayame growled at the other and bit onto her arm. Kagome cried in pain, but would not let go of the girl.

It was then that their mother's spirit appeared before them and threw a blossom at the siblings. From the flower came a bright, blinding light that surrounded the two girls. When the light vanished, Ayame was asleep in her sister's arms, having no memory of what she did.

----Flashback ends----

Ayame's demon blood made her growl at the monster Naraku. She pounced on him, making the man let go of the chain in his hands. He shoved the girl off, threatening to have her beloved kill himself, but his words did not reach her ears. She was so indulged in her rage that she ignored all rational thought and attack again. Every time he knocked her down, she would get up to fight some more. Within the hour, he began to grow frustrated by his wife's misbehavior.

"Bankotsu, handle this wench!" he ordered as he shoved the boy in front of him. Said boy took the sword he had by his side out of its sheath and pointed the blade at the girl he came to love. Ayame just growled as her claws became sharper. Naraku cackled to himself as he watched the couple go into a fighting stance. As soon as he turned around to leave, however, Bankotsu swung his sword around and let it fly from his grip into Naraku's heart.

To say Naraku was shocked is the biggest understatement of the year. He turned his head to look at the smirking Bankotsu as he approached the man.

"How did you-"

"Break the spell?" Bankotsu interrupted as he gripped the hilt of the sword. Pulling the sword out he laughed at the dying man. "I was never under any spell!" He slashed through the man, tearing him in half. Blood splattered everywhere it could: on Bankotsu's face, on Ayame's dress, on the puppies and Kagome's hair. The room was covered a new coat of red and black.

Kagome, frightened by the battles, ran towards her sister and held her close, uncaring that the girl was still wild and untamed. Ayame kicked and scratched at the older girl, trying to get loose. Bankotsu looked up at her as she struggled to maim him. He didn't see the demon in her. In his eyes he saw he smile at him and the room brighten around her.

"Do you wish to kill me?" he asked as he held the sword in between them. He walked closer towards her. Kagome didn't know whether to trust him or not. She wanted to protect her sister, so she shoved the girl behind her and blocked the path.

"Leave us alone!" she cried, no longer trusting anyone with a weapon.

"Let Ayame-chan decide for herself. Should I live or die?" he suggested as he forced the younger girl to hold the sword. Ayame looked at it then at Bankotsu. Before she could choose, Bankotsu reached into his pocket and pulled something out. He held his hands in front of her and revealed the iris she had given to him inside the cave. "Naraku tried to cast a spell on me yesterday. I acted like it would work so I could see you again. If you had not given this to me, the curse might have worked and I would be just like Kohaku. It protected him in the darkness… Thank you, Ayame-chan." He explained. Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as her eyes turned from rubies to jades. The sword fell from her hands, as he jumped into his waiting arms.

"I'm sorry!" she cried as he stroked her back soothingly.

"It'll be alright…"

---------------x------------------------x-------------------------x------------------

Kamia: aw isn't that sweet!

Tira: wow you seem to be in a better mood…

Kamia: it's time to forget the past

Garrus: finally!

Kamia: just so you readers don't get confused, Garrus and Saya are like my older siblings! Saya is the oldest and I've known her since the 5th grade! I've know Garrus since the 7th… and if I didn't explain last time, Tira has been like a little sister to me. I've known her since 6th along with Yui and Luna…

Tira: yep… we were the four amigas…

Saya: not anymore!

Garrus: review! We need at least three before the next post!

Tira: nope… the next chapter is for free considering the time that it took to post it!

Garrus: fine! You guys got lucky…

Saya: the next chapter is called _He's Back!!!_

Everyone: see ya next time!


	11. He's Back!

Kamia: Well, according to a certain little girl this chapter is free… (stares at Tira)

Tira: Not just this one!

Garrus: What do you mean? (stares at Tira too)

Tira: So is the next one!

Everyone else: what?!

Tira: It's the least you could do for being late!

Kamia: Fine…

Saya: I still say you should make it rated XXX…

Kamia: (stares at Saya) but nothing happens…

Saya: right! XD

Garrus: Kamia does not own InuYasha.

" " – talking

' ' – thinking

// - dog talk

--------------x----------------------x-------------------------x------------------

Chapter 11: He's Back!!!

The curses placed on Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Koga did not wear off, even with the death of the fiend Naraku. It was then that Kagome realized the two pups had gone missing. They were about to search the rest of the castle, until a soft yawn reached their ears. The Two girls ran into the bathroom to see a cute pair of pups sleeping next to each other, their fur soaked with suds after trying to scrub off the demon's blood. The sister cooed at how cute Koga and Inuyasha were. Each carried one in their arms as the three made their way to the door.

"I warned you!" a voice yelled as a scythe was thrown at Bankotsu. The small group looked up to see Kohaku, still under the deceased Naraku's control. Ayame screamed for the younger boy to stop, while Bankotsu took charge to defend himself and the two girls. Koga was awoken due to all the noise and blinked his eyes trying to register what was happening. When he saw the heated battle between the two other men, he jumped out of Kagome's arms and started barking at the other pup to wake up.

//Inuyasha, wake up! We need to help Bankotsu out! // the other slowly stretched and yawned as he stared lazily at the other.

//Five more minutes, daddy…/// he joked as the wolf started to growl.

//What?! Do I look that old?! I'm not your damn father now get up! //

//I know, I know, idiot. // he pouted as he jumped out of Ayame's arms and tackled his friend. They pounced on each other for a while before settling on helping out the warrior prince. When they tried to run, the two tripped onto their faces. Getting over the pain in his jaw he looked up to see Kagome holding onto their tails.

"Where do you two think your going?" she questioned as they both whined for her to let them go.

Finally giving the blow to end the fight, Bankotsu kneed the boy in the stomach, thus stunning him. "Come on, lets go!" he ordered as he began to run down the hallway.

"Wait, we can't just leave him!" Kagome complained as she and Ayame tried to carry the boy together. Bankotsu sighed as he walked back and lifted the boy over his shoulders.

"Now can we leave?" he asked with a hint of annoyance. Ayame just kissed him on the cheek and nodded a yes. Deciding to save time, the two girls carried the pups once again as the group ran out of the suddenly collapsing castle. They left behind thee demon forest, battle ground and entered the woods on the other side, which lead them back to their home village.

Sango and Sesshomaru strolled down the bazaar as Rin played with her friend Shippo and the cat Kirara. They were deciding what to make for dinner, until they heard a voice call out to them both. The couple turned to see Sango's long lost friends Kagome and Ayame, along with a stranger they hadn't met. Sango gasped as she ran over to them, noticing the boy over Bankotsu's shoulders.

"Kohaku!" she yelled as she nearly tackled the older man holding her brother, all the while crying in joy.

---Time Goes By---

The two sisters explained all that they could to Inuyasha's older brother and their best friend. Kohaku was still knocked out and resting in his old room. The two kids were playing with the two puppies who were so ashamed that they bit Kagome whenever she tried to say who they really were.

"Hey, where did Bankotsu-san go?" Kagome asked as the girls realized the said man was no longer in the room. Ayame looked around the room, before deciding to search in the forest outside. She must have searched for nearly an hour, until she gave up and turned to go back.

"What is my lovely princess doing out here in the forest?" a voice whispered in her ear as she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. She gasped slightly in surprise before turning around to see the man she was searching for smile at her.

"I was looking for you!"

"Ok, so what's up?"

"Well, I was worried."

"Why?"

Ayame sighed, annoyed. "Because of the curse on you… I know it has been giving you such grief and pain. How will we lift it? Will we ever break it…?"

-----------x--------------------x-------------------------------x----------------

Kamia: ok hope you enjoyed your free chapter!

Tira: I'm sure they are grateful (smiles lightly)

Garrus and Saya: whatever… (annoyed)

Luna: Finally I appear in these things!

Kamia: The next chapter is called: _True Love Can Do Anything!_

Everyone: See ya next time!

Luna: Wait! It's over already?! Ah, Man! (pouts)


	12. True Love Can Do Anything!

Kamia: ok… this is the last free chapter I'm giving you guys…

Tira: Why not one more?

Everyone else: (evil gazes at Tira)

Tira: what?

Luna: one moment please!

(picture of a green hill shows while fighting noises come from the background)

Garrus: I think she's gone crazy over the free chapters…

Saya: yep yep

Tira: (is tied up in the background) mm!

Luna: Kamia does not own _InuYasha._

" " – talking

' ' – thinking

// - dog talk

-----------------------------x----------------------x-------------------------------x------

Chapter 12: True Love Can Do Anything!

The next few days, Kagome took Inuyasha and Koga to the local witchdoctor, Kaede. She was an old creepy woman who scared off the children. Kagome and Ayame used to make fun of her when they were young along with Inuyasha and Koga.

"So, you want me to break the curses placed upon those two mongrels and Bankotsu?" Kaede asked in her shrieky, old voice, sending shivers down the spines of the two pups.

//Kagome-chan! What are we doing at the witch's house?!// Inuyasha growled as he and Koga ran from the old hag's reach.

"There is only one way to break curses that are as strong as this…." Kaede spoke as she glanced at the two cowering in the corner of her shack. The three leaned closer to hear what she had to say. "… The kiss of your true love, but it has to mutual."

//So, I wonder who your true love is, Inuyasha.// Koga asked, sarcasm laced in his voice. It had been two days after they sought counsel from that creep Kaede. The payment she demanded from Kagome, in his mind, was overpriced.

//Shut up! // Inuyasha barked as he watched Rin and Shippo sneak off into the village gardens. //What are those two doing? // he wondered as he followed them, gaining Koga's curiosity too.

Kagome and Ayame talked about what Kaede had told them both. The younger girl wanted to help Bankotsu, but feared she was not the one for him.

"Ayame-chan, I know you're afraid but…" a voice mumbled from behind her. The two turned to see Bankotsu standing there; a look on his face saying he had been lost in thought. "… I still love you." He leaned forward to kiss her and she savored the chance. Their lips locked with shy passion as red stained over their cheeks. As they began to pull apart, Bankotsu's eyes widened in shocked pain. He fell back to the floor, knocked out by the sudden blow of magic. Ayame panicked as Kagome ran to get help from Sesshomaru to carry the older man inside.

"Maybe this is a good thing!" Kagome encouraged her sister as she and their host left the house. Ayame sat next to the boy she came to love, gloom in her eyes as she preyed for his well being.

---Time Passes By---

Bankotsu opened his eyes, shooting up into a sitting position on the couch. He looked around and noticed everything was unfamiliar. "You're finally awake!" Ayame smiled as he quickly pulled the boy into a tight embrace, relieved to see the boy was ok. "Bankotsu-kun, are you alright?" she asked making sure he wasn't in pain anymore.

He looked at her through confused and blank eyes. "How do you know my name?"

//Koga, we've been following these kids all day! Give it a rest! // Inuyasha complained, his paws starting to hurt.

"Aw! Look at the adorable little puppies!" a childish voice announced as the two of them were lifted from their spots. It was then they realized their hiding spot was not good enough if the two children they were tailing had found them so easily. Rin was so joyous at the find, while Shippo looked at the pups annoyed.

"Why do you care for these pups, Rin-chan?" he asked as she took turns on squeezing the air out of the two.

"Because, they are so cute!" she squealed.

"Cuter than me?" the boy asked, half serious. Rin looked at him with a guilty look in her eyes. She placed the two back on the ground, then turned to look at the other.

//What's going on? // Inuyasha asked the wolf next to him as they watched the kids have a silent conversation.

//I don't know, Inuyasha. I just don't know. // Koga admitted, equally confused by the couple's behavior.

"Never!" Rin cried as she wrapped her arms around the boy. "You're the cutest thing in the whole world!" she practically yelled as Shippo held her close to him.

"I love you, Rin." He whispered as his hand stroked her long, flowing hair.

"I love you, too, Shippo." She blushed as he tilted her head up to look into her soft chocolate eyes. They slowly leaned in and shared a small kiss.

Inuyasha and Koga dropped their jaws as they watched the two locked lips. //Get away from my niece! // the dog growled as Koga held onto the other by the tail. Rin giggled as she noticed the two looking at them.

Putting her finger to her lips she hushed at them. "Please don't tell daddy or unky Inuyasha." She playfully begged as Shippo watched.

//Don't worry, I won't tell unky Inuyasha! // Koga laughed as the other pounced on him.

//She's got to stop calling me that! // he whined as Shippo began to laugh at the nickname, too.

"Unky Inuyasha?! Wait till I tell Big Brother Koga!" Shippo teased.

//Big Brother Koga?! I am so not his brother! // the wolf puffed.

"You really look up to him, don't you?" Rin smiled as her secret boyfriend nodded.

-------x--------------------------x-----------------------------x--------------------------

Kamia: finally I'm done!

Tira: what's wrong?

Kamia: (glares) well someone was making me type three chapters in a row! I need the break!

Garrus: not as long as last time though…

Kamia: of course not! I can't let my personal life get in the way of my stories!

Saya: well finally I can say this: We need at least three reviews before the next post! And if ya want Kamia to make this rated XXX like I do, scream it in a review!!! XD

Everyone else: (rolls eyes)

Luna: the next chapter is called: _Chapter 13: The Time That Passed_

Everyone: see ya next time!


	13. The Time That Passed By

Garrus: damn that was fast!

Saya: o.O

Kamia: damn! So much for a break!

Tira: Yay! New chapter!

G.S.K.: (glares at Tira)

Tira: what?

Luna: Kamia does not own _InuYasha_!

"" – talking

'' – thinking

// - dog talk

---------------------------x--------------------------x-----------------------------x---------------------

Chapter 13: The Time That Has Passed

Ayame looked into Bankotsu's eyes. "You told me a long time ago…" she whispered as she realized he wasn't joking. He stared at her even more confused. As moments passed something seemed to click together as he gazed into her emerald orbs.

"You're that girl I saved… and…" It was then that the memories he had forgotten from that horrendous battle flashed before him. Naraku had placed a curse on him to forget! When the bastard's curse was lifted so were the memories he had made afterwards. He cursed his stupidity as Ayame realized what had happened as well. "I'm sorry." Was all he could whisper as big blue tears welled up in her eyes. She ran out of the room, past Kagome and out of the house. It was too much for her to bare.

Kagome walked in with a glass of water in her hands. She sat next to Bankotsu on the bed as his gaze never left the floor. "I guess this is the final step for Naraku's curse." She sighed as he looked up at her. "You know, she was deeply in love with you since that moment you both were in the cave." She stood up, leaving the water on the table for him and walked out the door. Before she closed it she looked back at his thoughtful form. "And you were in love with her too…"

Bankotsu stared at the old wood on the door, trying to make it burst with his gaze. He gave up and turned to the window. He saw children running to their homes and little furry creatures about. "Naraku, I'm glad your dead." He cursed as he stared into the sky. "I'm glad I was able to avenge my sister. " As he looked back to the nearly empty streets, he saw the red headed girl from earlier making her way to Sango's house. "I wish I remembered." he sighed as he slumped against the sill. "Maybe then I wouldn't have hurt her so much…"

Sango welcomed Ayame into her house as she saw the tears threatening to fall again. Hours passed as they talked in the living room. "I'm sorry about Miroku-san." Ayame whispered as she noticed his picture on the table.

"It's not your fault…" Sango whispered as her gaze fell to the floor. "I have Sesshomaru now, and we're to be married soon." She smiled lightly trying to lighten the mood. Ayame giggled a bit and nodded in understanding that it was still a secret. They talked a little while longer before finally going their own way.

"So, what does your daddy think about me?" Shippo wondered as he looked at his secret girlfriend.

"I don't know, but I think you're really cute!" she giggled as he hugged her once again.

//Give me a break please! // Inuyasha whined as he tried to get away from the love birds.

//Shut up! // Koga yelled as he was about to pounce again on the pup.

_Meow!_

Everyone turned around to see Kirara watching them.

"Aw! What a cute little kitty!" Rin cooed as she hugged the cat.

//So you guys have finally found your animal side. // Kirara teased as she looked down at the two stunned pups from above in Rin's arms.

//Y-You can talk! // Inuyasha stammered as Koga hit him on the back of the head.

//No duh! She's an animal, too. //

//Yep, just like you. Under the same curse as well…// she sighed as the two looked shocked once again.

//You was once in human form?!// they gaped, while she nodded.

//I was once called Tsukiku…// Kirara sighed as she licked her paw. The two pups looked at each other with the same amount of confusion both thinking the same thing. 'Isn't Kagome and Ayame's cousin from the continent name, too?'

"Kagome-chan, maybe you should kiss Koga-san to break his curse?" Ayame suggested as her sister looked down to the floor. "That's the problem, Aya-chan. I don't love Koga-san." She sighed guiltily. She never really loved the wolf as more than a friend. The only reason she said yes to the proposal was because she thought the one she did love will never love her. Ayame was confused, but not as hurt as she thought she would be. Kagome stood up; her mind made, and walked off to look for the pups. When she founded them she picked up the white haired dog and looked him in the eyes. She hesitated a bit, before placing her lips against his snout. After parting a white light shown off of Inuyasha as he transformed back.

"Kagome-chan, you did it! The curse is broken!" he cheered as he held her tight. Koga stared at the two in confusion and hurt. 'Why did she choose him? Why not the man you agreed to married?' He wondered as he ran away from the couple.

-------------------------x-------------------------------x---------------------------x-----

Tira: Aw, poor Koga!

Luna: Aw, poor Kirara!

Garrus: too much drama…

Saya: I'm still waiting for the XXX!!!

Kamia: uh… no… ok well I there you go!

Garrus: the new rule to reviewing is that three reviews from the same person do not count!!! DX

Tira: yes it does!

Everyone: (evil looks at Tira)

Tira: ok ok it doesn't…

Kamia: the next chapter is called: _Chapter 14: Two down, Two to go_

Everyone: Review! And see ya next time!


End file.
